jujur
by nanas manis
Summary: pada akhirnya, terpaksa jujur apa adanya.


**I** nilah kebesaran-Nya  
 **C** ara Yang Maha Kuasa menunjukkan cinta-Nya  
 **H** arapan terus ada  
 **I** ni kah utusan-Nya?  
 **M** elalui seorang malaikat beraga manusia  
 **A** ku mengetahui cara  
 **T** uk meluapkan kata tanpa dusta  
 **S** elalu dia, dan hanya dia  
 **U** ntukku mengerti arti kasih sayang, kejujuran, juga cinta

 **-0-**

"Hanya orang yang mampu peka pada perasaan seseorang lah; yang dapat menembus dinding tebal sebuah dusta dari perkataan. Dan pada akhirnya, terpaksa jujur apa adanya."

* * *

 ** _Hello,_ saya _author_ baru di _fandom_ ini. Alurnya kecepetan, yah? Aah, ini receh sekali :")**

 **Semua karakter milik: Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Lagi, pria umur duapuluh tahun itu berlaku aneh mulai petang hari ini. Membuat mataku sakit saat memandangnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya bertindak konyol dengan berkata, 'Tidak ada rencana' sambil memamerkan jaket kulit hitam yang di belakangnya bersablon wajah sok _cool_ miliknya. Memang siapa sih, yang mau pakai jaket kulit tebal begitu sambil memakai kacamata pagi-pagi di rumah? Kami baru bangun, dan semuanya masih mengenakan baju tidur— kecuali yang penampilannya menyakitkan itu, si kakak biru.

"Menyebalkan, bikin sakit punggung, cuma menambah polusi pemandangan aja." Gumamku ketus tanpa dosa, sambil melewati Karamatsu dan duduk di pojokan ruang keluarga. Aku tahu ia mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi peduli setan, atas wajah sedih serta _sweat drop_ imajiner yang dia buat-buat melalui gerakan jari telunjuk di sekitar mata kirinya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi semua saudara sudah melalang buana kesana-kemari. Seperti Osomatsu- _niisan_ pergi ke pertandingan balap kuda bersama Iyami, Kak Choro bersama aktivitas mengumpulkan barang-barang _idol_ -nya, Jyuushimatsu yang pergi bermain bisbol, dan terakhir si adik termuda nan rada perempuan— Totty, asyik akan kencan kelompok yang mungkin sekarang lagi kacau. Lalu menyisakan dua saudara kembar Matsuno saja— aku dan si kata-kata puitis memuakkan. Sialan.

Buru-buru aku menyibukkan diri dengan bermain kucing dan pura-pura cuek pada keadaan. Tapi, entah apakah ada mur di otak kakak sakit itu lepas atau tidak; sehingga ia memberanikan diri mendekatiku. Apa dirinya tak melihat wajah bosan menyerempet seram ini? Apa ia tak merasakan hawa enggan bersahabatku? Sebenarnya apa sih, maunya? Untuk sesaat, muncul perasaan aneh bin menyesakkan dada. Ingin membuncah keluar, namun kututup rapat-rapat melalui topeng wajah datar. Berusaha keras menutupi perasaan yang sedang bergelojak. Eratan jari-jari tangan saat memeluk kucing makin kuat.

Di sudut ini, di ruangan ini, tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Kini Karamatsu ada di samping kananku serta sudah duduk rapi. Senyum menjengkelkan itu mulai mengembang, seiring keluarnya kata dari mulut itu. "Ichimatsu," panggilnya pakai suara sok keren. Padahal menusuk telinga bagi siapa pun yang dengar.

Ketika dia menyebut namaku, ada rasa sengatan listrik kecil yang membuatku sedikit berjengit. Aneh sekali. Aku cuman diam seribu bahasa, menyembunyikan kalimat yang ingin keluar. Masih membuang wajah, tetapi ia menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka. "Jawab aku," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas, terasa ada nada otoriter. "Dan jangan membelakangi Kakak, Ichi. Ayo kita bicara dari hati ke hati."

Apa katanya tadi? Hati ke hati? Menjijikan. Aku menghela napas gusar, "Ada apa, Karamatsu- _niisan?_ "

"Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan apakah Adikku itu masih berada di dunia nyata, belum terdampar di alam imajinasi." Tukasnya sambil tertawa, "Tadi aku dengar kamu mengatakan sesuatu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya Kakak dengarnya sudah jelas," jawabku berusaha tidak peduli. Memasang wajah merendahkan, lalu beranjak untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kata-katamu menohok jiwaku."

"Hah?" Apaan sih, dia itu? Kalimatnya selalu aneh sendiri.

Ia mendekat. Dalam wajah kami yang mungkin jaraknya tersisa beberapa centi, dia memberikan tatapan mata tajam namun berkilauan. Ah, sial, dia ini pakai _contact lens,_ apa? "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan segenap jiwa dan rasamu, Ichimatsu! Apakah kau—"

"—Ya?"

Jantungku mulai berdebar lebih kencang seiring lama waktu _face to face_ kami. Semakin aku melihat matanya yang intens itu, saat itu juga, debaran makin kencang serta wajah mulai panas. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah bertatapan sebegini dalamnya kecuali bersama kucing. Pun begitu, si kucing langsung lari akibat hawa putus asaku yang luar biasa menguar— termasuk Esper Nyanko, omong-omong. Yah, mungkin karena kurang bisa bersosialisasi.

"Ichimatsu, apa kau sayang padaku?"

Layaknya adegan di film-film drama _mellow,_ telingaku seolah-olah mendengar suara petir menggelegar hebat tatkala sebaris kalimat nista tersebut meluncur bebas dari mulut Kusomatsu. Inilah puncaknya, wajah, telinga, mata, sudah merah padam karena alasan tak diketahui. "A-apa?! Yang benar saja, yah! Yang benar itu adalah, aku benci kamu, Sialanmatsu!" Cercaku kontan sambil menekan dada. Detak ini sudah seperti pelari _marathon_ yang hampir mencapai garis _finish!_

"Kalau tidak, ya sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu sampai kaget begitu," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Seakan tadi cuma pemancing emosiku. "Tetapi, menurut buku milik Todomatsu, jika seseorang ditanya seperti tadi dan reaksinya kaget sekali, berarti iya."

"Ta-tapi _nii-san_ tidak bisa untuk selalu memercayai sebuah buku! Lagipula—"

"Aku percaya!" Potongnya. "Aku sangat percaya. Soalnya kamu selalu tidak jujur. Mengapa tidak kau sandarkan harapan kepadaku?"

"Dasar psikopat narsis," cicitku lebih kencang.

"Jiwamu terlalu _pure_ hingga ingin menutup diri, Ichi! Aku sayang kamu. Tolong biarkan aku menjadi malaikatmu!"

"Aku enggak suka kamu!"

"Suka."

"Enggak."

"Suka."

"Enggak."

"Su—"

"Cukup!" Aku berdiri, hingga kucing yang kupangku dengan erat ikut turun dan sedkit menjauh. Mungkin ingin melihat pertikaian konyol kami. "Ya, sejujurnya aku suka padamu! Caramu menutup rasa sakit agar saudaramu tidak merasakannya aku suka, pakaianmu yang menyedihkan tetapi berhasil mengundang tawa aku suka, sifat baikmu aku pun suka, ah, pokoknya semua tentang dirimu aku suka! Puas?!" Napasku memburu, menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar diri tenang sehabis merelakan diri meledak-ledak.

Shittymatsu terkekeh kecil. "Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Adikku bisa berkata jujur! Aku senang!" Senyumnya kembali muncul. Tapi kali ini terlihat menawan, menyejukkan raga, membawa rasa yang kukubur dalam-dalam bangkit lagi.

Dia berdiri, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar sebagai isyarat pelukan. Perlu beberapa detik agar diriku mau jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tahu enggak, kak? Kamu itu benar-benar psikopat yang memaksa korbannya bertekuk lutut. Ah, bahaya." Kataku seraya mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku malaikat."

"Terserah."

—Aku candu padamu, kak.

Sejenak ruangan mulai menggelap, bersamaan dengan memudarnya tubuh Karamatsu. Lalu secara perlahan pandanganku juga mengabur. Awalnya terang, abu-abu, kemudian hitam total.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka, Ichimatsu!"

"Ichimatsu- _niisan, saiko ...!_ "

"Hatiku berbunga, Dik."

"Ini _setting incest,_ yah?"

"Merinding!"

Suara-suara laki-laki terdengar. Cahaya putih nan tajam memaksaku membuka mata. Kali ini bukan ruang keluarga seperti tadi, melainkan kamar tidur dengan seperangkat alat tidur serta kelima saudara kembarku. Mereka memasang berbagai macam ekspresi wajah yang terbilang— aneh? Merasa risih, aku menegur. "Kenapa melihatiku?!"

Osomatsu membuka mulut, "Kamu baru saja ngigau. Dan menyebut nama Karamatsu secara berlebihan. Lalu—"

"Kau menyatakan perasaan kepadanya," sambung Choromatsu pakai tampang horor. "Lihat, Karamatsu sampai mimisan gitu. Seram."

" _Are?_ "

—Aku, Ichimatsu Matsuno, anak keempat dari enam bersaudara. Tengah menyesali hidup atas mimpinya yang sangat sialan.


End file.
